Marine The Burping Raccoon
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Marine The Raccoon gets into a frequent habit of burping to go along with her talkative personality. Which of course annoys the living out of nearly everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Marine The Burping Raccoon  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a nice, sunny day in the Emerald Hill Zone as Marine The Raccoon was walking alongside Cream The Rabbit, who was enjoying the company of Marine as the two headed to the west, avoiding all of the badniks that were present on the tropical level.

"Strewth! I'm enjoying this beautiful beach!" Marine blabbered on as she moved her hands around, being on Cream's left side. "I know that Sonic and Tails went through this bloomin' place years ago, but I had no idea that it was this beautiful!"

Cream giggled as she held her hands together, nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah! I enjoy this place! It's like Seaside Hill, but without any temples or nasty Egg Pawns!"

Marine nodded as she kept on speaking. "Yeah! It's so retro, yet it looks so good! I can't help but feel that this place gives off a cartoony charm, but you and I are cartoony, mate, so I guess that-" She was then interrupted by her own chatty manner as she accidentally burped loudly instead of talking, gasping as she placed her hands on her face. "Blimey! Did I just rip one from my mouth!"

Cream nodded as she pointed at Marine. "It sure does seem like it, Ms. Marine. It was pretty loud."

Marine murmured as she felt her stomach grumbling, smirking as she patted it with her right hand, turning to Cream. "Hmm, you know, I think I could churn out a bigger one." She then took in a big gasp of air as she released an even louder belch, with it being strong enough to shake some of the floating platforms nearby, laughing as she moved her hands around. "Crikey! I can managed to burp out a storm! It's a new talent I bloomin' discovered!"

"Oh..." Cream remarked as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand, blinking. "Ms. Marine, I'm not sure if you want to indulge on your new burping... talent. You know what happens when girls like me get gassy..."

"Well all of you bloomin' girls went through farting problems! I, on the other hand, am making in with my inner burp!" Marine remarked as she then blasted

Cream away with a huge burp, strong enough to shake the ground they were standing on as some of the badniks behind exploded, freeing the animals trapped inside.  
Cream moaned as she was on her back, feeling dizzy as she had her eyes lowered. "Ourgh... I have a feeling that things are gonna get even gassier around here..." She moaned as she coughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Marine The Raccoon burped loudly as she was trying to fly in the air, attempting to spin her raccoon tail as she was at the Mystic Ruins, with Silver The hedgehog walking up to her as he shook his head, holding a cardboard box full of pepperoni topped pizza as they were on the highest cliff overlooking the jungle.

"Marine, what the heck are you trying to do?" Silver remarked as he placed his left hand on his hip, being genuinely curious at Marine's mishap.

Marine scoffed as she turned to Silver. "Fly, of course! I'm trying to be like those strewth Italian plumbers you keep bumping into at the Olympics! I gotta try my best to wing it if I want to bloomin' compete!" She then released a big belch after spouting words as she kept grunting, trying to make her tail spin. as she clenched her fists.

Silver had a troubled expression on his face as he just shook his head. "Can't you just make a plane instead of going through the trouble of doing this?"

"Oh, just leave me be, you bugger, psychic hedgehog. I'll get it this time." Marine responded as she closed her eyes, grunting as much as she could when she released a deep pitched fart that puffed up her black shorts, blushing in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Crikey! I guess the bloomin' air went out of my arse instead of my mouth!"

Silver sighed as he shook his head, being in disbelief at Marine. "Oh, you're just like the other girls. Gassy and ignorant."

Marine responded with a huge belch that blew Silver off the cliff, the burp sending the silver hedgehog into the river below as Marine glanced down, holding onto the edge of the cliff with her hands as she blinked.

"_Blimey!_ I really overdid it this time!" Marine remarked as she felt another stomach rumble heading up towards her mouth, belching once more as she opened her eyes. "Maybe I should try burping to fly... hmm..."


End file.
